In Summer
by LeaveTheFrontPorch
Summary: It's summer in Arendelle and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff spend the day at the beach. Anna is teaching Elsa how to swim, Kristoff is daydreaming about Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Summer in Arendelle was a special treat. Especially for Kristoff. Summer usually meant tons of work, which meant the most money he would have the entire year. Which meant he could afford to eat during the long winter months. But today was a good summer day for a different reason.

Kristoff leaned back on his hands, his legs stretched out in front of him. His pale legs and bare feet rarely saw sunlight and it felt wonderful and warm. Or was it the sun? Maybe it was coming from his heart, which felt warm all the time now, but especially so sitting in the sun watching from afar as Anna attempted to teach Elsa how to swim in the clear, blue waters of the local swimming inlet.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Anna, all patience and enthusiasm rolled into one tiny, taut ball of energy and light. She was attempting to show Elsa how the crawl stroke was done, even though she wasn't very good at it herself. She had a difficult time keeping her eyes open in the stinging salt water and therefore would swim great distances with her eyes shut, inevitably veering off course and ending up in a completely different part of the inlet from where she intended. But at least she wouldn't drown, which was all Kristoff cared about. He had balked at learning that Anna had never learned to swim – living in a kingdom nearly surrounded by water. Of course the trolls hadn't taught Kristoff how to swim either – obviously. But it had been one of the first things the other ice harvesters had taught him. After all, it was your only chance for survival if you fell through the ice.

So the minute it was warm enough to brave the usually icy waters of the Arendelle inlets, Kristoff had insisted Anna learn how to swim. One of the many nice things about Anna was that she was always more than eager to do or try anything new and adventurous and swimming was no exception. In fact Kristoff was alarmed to find out she had a remarkable LACK of fear of the water and he suspected this may have partially been due to the fact that he was there, and Anna knew he would never let anything happen to her. But it still made him nervous when Anna jumped in the deep end and surfaced, spluttering and dog paddling like crazy to join him. Needless to say, she had learned very quickly and it made Kristoff simultaneously proud, and relieved to know she could take care of herself if something should ever happen while he wasn't there to save her. And even though Anna had caught on very quickly, she realized this was a perfect excuse to get to spend time alone with Kristoff unsupervised, wearing hardly any clothes, and it was ok to come back to the castle dripping wet and out of breath. So to Elsa and the other castle attendants, she seemed a little bit of a slow learner. Which was just fine with Kristoff.

A warm, summer breeze ruffled Kristoffs thick bangs across his forehead and he closed his eyes and drank in the smell of salt water and green grass. He never got a day like this. But Anna and Elsa had both insisted he take the day off today and join them at the inlet. He had refused so many times before due to work, he saw the look in Anna's eye this time and it was mutinous, so he acquiesced and agreed to join them. Now he was so glad he did, and any feelings of guilt he may have had over not putting in a 16 hour day of ice cutting during the busiest season, drifted happily away as he laid back on the red and white checkered beach blanket with his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and began to think pleasantly of his last official swim lesson with Anna.

It was during the early evening. Anna told Elsa they were taking a picnic to the inlet for a swim lesson and then dinner afterwards and begged her to join them. Though she often did, Elsa politely declined saying she was tired and wanted to look over some trade agreements before bed time, but that the two of them should go and enjoy the beautiful evening. As much as Kristoff enjoyed Elsa's company, and as much as he enjoyed Anna's happiness when Elsa was there, he couldn't help feel a bit grateful for those trade agreements. Slightly disappointed, Anna had rallied quickly, grabbed Kristoff's hand and bounded exuberantly out of the castle towards the shore, Kristoff stumbling to keep up in her wake.

It wasn't much of a swim lesson since Anna had already mastered most of the basic strokes and now just liked to show Kristoff how well she could swim or she just liked to bob along and float on the surface and watch the shapes the clouds made in the sky, and he was perfectly content to bob alongside her.

"Look! That one looks like Olaf! " She pointed excitedly.

"They all look like Olaf. Round and white." He knew that a comment like this was sure to get him splashed, dunked, or tackled in some way, which is exactly why he said it. After a spectacular water fight which ended with Kristoff hauling Anna over his shoulder, climbing up the pier ladder with her squealing and kicking uncontrollably, and throwing her off the dock, they both were out of breath with laughing. Now they bobbed along in the warm, shallow water. Kristoff's toes touched the smooth sand at the bottom and Anna's didn't, so she clung to him and he held her afloat and they stayed that way, warm, wet bodies pressed together, pushing and swaying with the rhythmic pull of the ocean. It was the most relaxing and the most stimulating thing Kristoff had ever experienced. He looked down at the top of Anna's head, red, wet strands of hair splayed across his chest, her shoulder freckles darkened by the sun. He had never been more happy. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Anna sensed his gaze and looked up at him, meeting his eyes with her own dreamy smile, and Kristoff's breath caught in his throat. He bent down and kissed her, because there was nothing else he could do when she looked at him like that. He had known her long enough and well enough by now to know he needn't ask permission when she looked at him like that.

Anna hummed softly into his mouth and he deepened his kiss, her legs were already wrapped tightly around his waist and his hands on the small of her back pressed her even closer to him. The warmness of the water was soon cool in comparison to the heat he felt emanating from Anna. Her desire for him was enthusiastic and boundless, just like everything else about her. It forced her to move her arms from around his waist to reach around and run her fingers smoothly up his neck, letting the thick, wet strands of his hair run through her fingers. She moved her hands back down his neck and she felt his strength. The corded muscles that flexed to lower his head and kiss her were connected to the muscles that wrapped around his shoulders, that ran down his arms, his arms that held her. That always held her. Held her for hours without flinching or trembling. In fact, sometimes she felt like the longer he held her, the stronger he became. If she had said this out loud, he would have told her that is exactly how he felt.

He moved his hands down her waist and gripped her hips. He lifted her up just enough that he could kiss her ear, her neck, feel her skin and her damp hair on his face, breathe in her scent. She smelled like salt water and sunshine and, just, Anna. He ran his hands over her hips and under her to cup her backside and support all her weight. Still nuzzled in her hair and the crook of her neck, barely watching where he was going, Kristoff walked slowly towards the rocky outcrop they had discovered many swimming lessons ago. It was a grouping of rocks partially obscured by a crop of trees. Sunbathers sometimes used the rocks to lie on, but it was far enough from the main beach that it was virtually always empty during the later parts of the day, and the water was too shallow for swimmers to use the rocks to dive off of. So it was a perfect place to enjoy each other's company with privacy the water could not provide.

Something about reaching the far side of the rocks focused Kristoff's thoughts and his need for her intensified. He gently, but firmly pushed her back up against the largest rock, then he moved his hands, letting his hips hold her in place as he held her face, ran his hand around the back of her neck, stroked his fingers up and under her damp hair, and breathed her name against her lips. Anna sensed the shift from soft and dreamy to sharp and hungry and a thrill ran down her spine. It was so seldom that Kristoff lost control of his senses Anna couldn't help but relish the rare moments when it occurred. She gladly returned his attentions, slowly licking his bottom lip, gently biting at the corner of his mouth, running her hands down the smoothness of his chest, delighting in the soft curls of chest hair, the firmness of his upper arms, his thick muscles hard with tension and restraint. With the support of the rock behind her, he was able to slowly pull Anna's swimsuit straps down her shoulders, arms, torso, waist. He never ceased to be thrilled with the sight of her. The sun had barely set and already the moon was casting it's glow on the dark water and Anna's skin was luminous against it. His eyes drank her in as he ran his hands slowly up the bare sides of her waist, his thumbs barely grazing the soft curve of her breasts. He kissed a trail down her neck to her collar bone. He kissed the freckled shoulders he had just been admiring moments before. He kissed the softness of her breasts and was delighted when the gentle pressure of his tongue against her nipple resulted in a low moan of pleasure from deep within Anna's throat.

He kissed her mouth deeply again as his hands slid smoothly down her back, over her backside. She pulled her legs away from him long enough for him to remove her swimsuit the rest of the way, and Anna was impressed he had the presence of mind to toss the suit onto a nearby rock instead of letting it drift to the bottom of the inlet as it had on so many prior occasions. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and with the other began to push his swim trunks down his hips. He hastily helped her and added his suit to her hers on the rock. A wave of relief washed over her as she resumed her position, legs coiled tightly around him. Nothing between them now, skin touching skin, burning hot, and wet. She reached down between their bodies and stroked him and Kristoff gasped and braced one arm against the rock behind her as he instinctively pushed himself into her hand. She rolled him in her small hands and watched his muscles tighten with the effort of self-control, his eyes were dark, only reflecting her own back and the glow of the moon. "Anna" he half groaned, half whispered in her ear, and she knew that he couldn't wait any longer, and neither could she. "Mmmm….." she hummed softly in his ear and she guided him to her.

Relief flooded Kristoff's body as he felt her around him. Soft, and warm and tight. His muscles momentarily relaxed, his brain flushed with euphoria, Anna's soft sighs of pleasure in his ears. He nuzzled the side of her face and neck, moaned low in her ear and pushed himself fully into her, filling her. Their rhythm was soft and slow that night. Maybe it was the dark, the moonlight, the warm water. All Anna knew is that she had never felt so alive, so wanted, so completely fulfilled as when she reached a deep, slow climax, her back pressed hard against the rock, her body pressed hard against Kristoff as he throbbed inside of her and she stroked herself as she felt him deep within her, all around her and it took everything in her power not to cry out with the force of it and she bit his shoulder hard instead to muffle the cry. She shuddered and arched against him and it was more than Kristoff could bear and he followed her climax, choking back his own voice that would carry his curses all the way across the water if he let it. His hands were bruising hard on her thighs, his hips crushed against hers as he pushed as deeply within her as he possibly could. Afterwards, he leaned his forehead against hers, uttering a great, heavy shuddering sigh, every muscle that had stayed taut for so long finally surrendering to exhaustion. His mind slowly clearing but for the ever present fog of utter happiness that was a permanent part of his existence now. As foreign as it had felt to be so happy at first, he was gladly becoming very used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff's silent reverie was abruptly shattered by a piercing shriek that could have only belonged to Anna. He bolted upright, every muscle fiber tensed and ready to run to her. His eyes were blinded white by the brightness of the sun and he stumbled as he jumped to his feet, shaking his head to clear his vision. The shriek was indeed Anna's but apparently was merely the result of her swimming headfirst into a small paddle boat, undoubtedly demonstrating the blind crawl stroke to Elsa. She was now vigorously rubbing her head and mouthing to Kristoff "I'm ok!" He sighed with relief before noticing Elsa beside her, clearly choking back a large snort of laughter at her sisters less than impressive swimming demo. Elsa was usually perfectly capable of keeping her feelings under wraps, but she did seem to have a soft spot for Anna. Even then, Kristoff thought as he watched her struggle to gain composure as Anna continued rubbing her head and apologizing to the people in the paddle boat, that must have been pretty damn funny if Elsa was still trying not to laugh. Momentarily thinking it was too bad he missed it, Kristoff quickly remembered why he missed it and was flooded with the happy memories again, which were quickly doused by great alarm at realizing he was showing physical evidence of the pleasantness of his day dreams. He quickly sat back down on the blanket, almost hurting himself in the process, and hugged his knees to his chest, scrunched his face up and concentrated on Sven, his sled, the trees nearby, Olaf's feet, anything but Anna's beautiful soft body wrapped around him.

When he had recomposed himself, he resumed his original position leaning back, spread out on the blanket watching Elsa and Anna in the water. After the initial panic of Anna's shriek had passed, he was reminded of several other swim lessons with Elsa interrupted by similar shrieks from Anna only those times it was usually due to Elsa's inexperience and trepidation at being in water that wasn't frozen.

Finally feeling confident enough in her ability to control her powers, she agreed to let Anna show her what Kristoff had taught Anna about swimming. Anna had described swimming in such vivid detail, the sensation of warm water against bare skin, the weightlessness of floating. It sounded extremely pleasant and Anna had been so insistent that Elsa didn't take much convincing. However, her control over her power was still no match for the intensity of her emotions, and she was unpleasantly surprised when the first time she tiptoed too far in the deep end and lost contact with the bottom of the inlet, she panicked, her heart raced, and the inlet crusted over with ice. Anna's hadn't been the only shriek to ring out in response that day. Unfortunately after that incident, the swimming inlet all but emptied upon first sight of Anna and Elsa approaching. Elsa was extremely sad and disappointed. She had only recently begun to make friends and connections in the town. She was enjoying the newfound pleasures of friendship as people feared her powers less and grew to know her more. The freezing swimming waters seemed a significant setback but Anna quickly blew it off and determined it was best they have some privacy for lessons anyway. Anna showed Elsa how to tread water, float, and do a few simple strokes. Sometimes Anna would shudder with chills when Elsa was nervous, and one time, when Anna made Elsa dive off the dock, she swore she saw a few flakes in the air. But that was the worst of it.

Now word had gotten around that the queen was no longer afraid of the water and remarkably now had the exact opposite effect on the waters she was in. So full of love and joy at being with her sister and feeling, well….. normal, she quite unintentionally warmed the waters even more than the sun could and people flocked back to the inlet to bask in the warmth.

Apparently the paddle boat incident had put an abrupt end to the swim lesson at hand and Kristoff was pretty sure it had more to do with Elsa not being able to focus than Anna's head injury. The two of them waded to the shore and Elsa gratefully took the large beach towel from the waiting attendant and delicately wrapped herself in it. Kristoff smiled as Anna, unsurprisingly, forget – or ignored- this minor formality and began excitedly bounding over to Kristoff in nothing but her swimsuit as Elsa rolled her eyes behind her. Soaking wet, and panting, she flopped down next to Kristoff and kissed him on the cheek. She was flushed from the sun and exertion and sporting a large welt on her forehead. Kristoff instinctively leaned over and kissed the welt, rubbing her wet back and, starting to feel his prior arousal return, promptly stopped.

"Ohhh, don't stop! That felt good!" Anna cooed, pushing her back towards him, but he blushed furiously and coughed

"Er… maybe later…" and Anna quickly understood and giggled.

"What have you been thinking about over here all by yourself?" Anna eyed him suspiciously with a huge smile "Or have I already guessed?"

"Oh I think you've probably guessed it" Kristoff muttered, straightening up as Elsa approached. Elsa sat down delicately on the blanket and began unpacking the picnic basket. Clearly the lesson had perked her appetite. Kristoff noticed that unlike Anna, Elsa seemed to be untouched by the sun, her skin remained ghostly white but it had a glow to it now that wasn't there months ago. Elsa smiled happily at Kristoff and handed him a sandwich and a very cold beer. He took it gratefully and promptly began asking for a recount of Anna's run in with the paddle boat, which Elsa was happy to re-enact.

Nothing could have surprised Kristoff more than his appreciation and affection for Elsa. After all, he had seen her at her worst. Bitter, alone, angry and scared, she had thrown him and Anna out of her castle and created a giant snowman to chase them off a cliff. He had watched her transform an entire city from solid ice to a warm spring day in a matter of seconds. He had full comprehension of her powers and was appropriately intimidated. However, he also saw how happy Anna was when Elsa was around. And anything that made Anna that happy, made him happy.

Maybe it was the fact that Kristoff had seen Elsa at her worst and stuck around anyway, but Elsa seemed to trust him and open up to him more than other people. Maybe it was their common history of isolation and distrust of people. Maybe Elsa saw how happy Anna was around Kristoff too. He didn't really know for sure, but he just knew he actually enjoyed Elsa's company, and she seemed to enjoy his also. They could spend hours in the library by the fire discussing the finer aspects of ice. Kristoff was amazed at her ability to control ice with pure emotion and Elsa was equally impressed with Kristoff's ability to mold ice to his will by sheer physical strength. For each it was a sublimely spiritual experience that they knew was not understood by most.

Kristoff also worried that his affection for Anna might offend or upset Elsa, especially considering they could be a little, er, careless when it came to being discreet. However Elsa seemed nothing but pleased for her sisters happiness and perfectly content to let their indiscretions slide – although Kristoff felt she did enjoy watching him squirm sometimes on occasion when they would return to the castle together breathless, barely in time for dinner with tiny bits of grass and sand still in their hair. Elsa would simply ignore their excuses, invite them graciously to be seated, and give Kristoff a knowing wink which would make him break out in a full body blush and eat faster than it was healthy, or safe to do.

Having finished her retelling of Anna's paddle boat encounter, Elsa was sitting happily on the blanket enjoying her sandwich, listening to Kristoff's account of a recent trip to the market during which Anna had sent an entire flower display crashing into the street. Anna looked annoyed but like she was attempting to look nonplussed as she vigorously chewed her sandwich. Elsa could only imagine the revenge Anna was concocting in her mind to inflict on Kristoff later as punishment for enjoying the retelling of this story a bit too much at her expense. He must have seen Elsa glancing at Anna, because Kristoff laughed heartily at seeing the expression on her face and with one arm, scooped Anna up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug and kissed her between the eyes. Anna's grumpy demeanor dissolved and she began hopping up and down as she remembered a story she had forgotten to tell them she had heard in the market before the unfortunate flower stand incident.

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged sideways smiles at each other. Of course the greatest thing they had in common, even more than ice, was their mutual love for Anna. They had an unspoken understanding between them that they would each do whatever was in their power to make sure Anna was never lonely, sad, or cold, ever again. It was a vow Kristoff intended to keep, and his mind began drifting again to swim lessons and the various ways he knew of keeping Anna warm and happy.


End file.
